una tremenda confusión
by Annearguelles
Summary: Mikasa Ackerman, la mejor cadete,se ha dislocado el hombro y a causa de eso no quiere que nadie se entere que esta lastimada, pero un hombre de una corta estatura se da cuenta y la manda a llamar a su oficina para ofrecerle su ayuda y componer ese hombro ro lo que nadie sabe es que ciertos soldados escucharon todo lo que pasaba dentro de esa oficina maliterpretando todo.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola fanfiction me extrañaron yo si T-T mi laptop exploto y pues estuve casi 2 meses incomunicada así que con ustedes les traigo un two-shot que se me ocurrió mientras hablaba en el grupo de rivaille y Mikasa is love 3 y puf me salió la idea tenía ganas de escribirlo y créanme no se arrepentirán me enorgullezco diciendo que me encanto lo que escribí así que por favor ignoren las faltas de ortografía que ahí les va este two-shot esta es la primera parte esperen la segunda nos leemos abajo adiós**

Es una mañana tranquila en los campos de entrenamiento de la legión de reconocimiento, en el cual el gran , pero no tan alto sargento Levi tenía a sus cadetes entrenando en los bosques con su equipo de maniobras tridimensional, observándolo, viendo sus debilidades y fortalezas a la cabecera iba por supuesto la cadete que vale 100 soldados Mikasa Ackerman, después le seguía el joven titán eren jagger, mientras jean para poder admirar a Mikasa no se quedaba atrás mientras que sasha y Connie discutiendo cuál de ellos 2 era mejor y los pequeños rubios tratando de sobre salir ante los demás.

Mikasa iba a un vuelo apresurado derrotando a todos los maniquíes de titán que se le acercaba, sin duda alguna ella es una asesina excepcional de titanes, que podría decirse que si Levi llegara a llamar a alguien su segunda al mando ella sin duda podría ganarlo.

Pero algo raro sucedió mientras Mikasa danzaba en el aire uno de sus engranes se atoro, al agarrar vuelo no pudo parar, se retacho contra un árbol claro ella iba de frente pero reacciono, su hombro derecho recallo el golpe Mikasa se compuso, se aguantó el dolor y dijo

–mierda, ahh me duele–

Pero al ver que venía eren y jean a gran velocidad ellos se pararon y vieron la escena jean fue el primero en habla –Mikasa estas bien estuvo muy fuerte el golpe– En eso eren también preocupado le dijo –Mikasa te encuentras bien– Mikasa rápidamente contesto al llamado de su amado hermanastro–eren gracias estoy bien no se preocupen por mí no fue nada estoy bien–

Pero Mikasa en realidad nunca había sentido un dolor tan grande como el de su hombro, le dolía demasiado pero tenía que fingir enfrente de sus colegas ya que si se daban cuenta que ella mostraba un rasgo de debilidad, no sería la Mikasa que todos conocen, así que como la gran mujer que es guardo silencio, trato de no pensar en el golpe que se dio, Mikasa le dijo a jean y a eren.

–gracias por su preocupación pero estoy bien mi engrane se atascó y trate de aterrizar lo mejor posible–En eso una sombra se acerca rápidamente a ellos es el sargento Levi, se para justamente enfrente de ellos y dice con su misma cara de indiferencia –suficiente entrenamiento por hoy Ackerman en mi oficina en 10 minutos–

Eso no pintaba bien pensaron los cadetes, que por el accidente de Mikasa ya estaban todos juntos, se preguntaron, empezaron a cuchichear por que el sargento Levi quería a Mikasa en su oficina en su mente Mikasa pensaba –maldito sargento de mierda estoy que no me aguanto el dolor y para colmo me manda a llamar a su oficina–.

En eso eren se acerca a Mikasa y le dijo–Mikasa es mejor que vayas a ver al sargento, no lo veo muy contento yo digo que te va llamar la atención, recuerda que él es un gran líder y debemos obedecerlo–Mikasa dijo – está bien eren te hare caso, pero no lo hago por que el me lo ordeno si no porque tú me lo pediste– y Mikasa fue a un caminar despacio a la oficina de su superior.

Mikasa mientras caminaba a la oficina de su sargento, trataba de verse lo más normal posible, vaya que lo hacía bien, ni parecía que le doliera nada, sin duda alguna es una mujer sin escrúpulos y sin arrepentimientos. Llegó a la oficina de su superior toco la puerta y se escuchó una voz masculina que dijo –pasa– Mikasa entro a la oficina y dijo –sargento Levi ya estoy aquí para que puedo servirle –en eso pelinegro estaba tomando una taza de té mientras la esperaba y le dijo.

–por favor siéntate ,tengo que hablar contigo muy seriamente– mientras le daba un sorbo a su taza de té, en eso Mikasa le respondió un poco confusa –si dígame lo que me deba decir– en eso Levi separa de su asiento se acerca Mikasa y le dice al oído –quítate tú chaqueta café y tu blusa blanca es una orden–en eso Mikasa se quedó boquiabierta al escuchar la petición de su superior y le dijo –disculpe sargento que fue lo que dijo– Levi camino para servirse otra taza de té y le dijo –no te hagas la sorda si bien que me escuchaste te ordene que te quitaras tu chaqueta café y tu blusa blanca–, en eso Mikasa se para de su asiento y le dice –QUE USTED ESTA LOCO COMO PUEDE ORDENARME ESE TIPO DE COSAS SABIA QUE USTED ERA RARO PERO NO CREI QUE LLEGARA AL PUNTO DE ORDENARLE A UNA CADETE QUE SE DESNUDARA ENFRENTE DE USTED–Mikasa estaba enojada exaltada, para colmo con el dolor de hombro que en realidad no se lo aguantaba y con el coraje que la obligaba sentir el sargento Levi.

Levi la miro de reojo se pudo dibujar una ligera sonrisa de satisfacción en eso responde el pequeño sargento –en ningún momento te dije que te desnudaras frente a mí solo te ordene que te quitaras la chaqueta café y la blusa blanca nada mas– en eso Mikasa enojada le contesto– lo siento pero no lo hare soy una mujer con principios no porque usted me lo ordene lo voy hacer– en eso Levi puso su cara de indiferente se acercó a la chica y le dijo–si no lo hace voluntariamente entonces tendré que quitarte la ropa yo mismo– Mikasa extasiada de furia le dijo–aléjate de mí maldito pervertido será mi superior pero soy capaz de golpearlo– en eso Levi ya enojado le dijo –adelante hazlo mocosa de mierda a ver si con tu hombro dislocado puedes hacerlo, anda golpéame– en eso Mikasa le contesto-por supuesto que puedo golpearlo podre tener mi hombro roto pero….espera ¿cómo se dio cuenta que me duele el hombro?.

En eso Levi contesto –me subestima cadete, al momento que usted se impactó luego me di cuenta que no movió el brazo derecho para nada ,lo demás lo deduje yo y al parecer sí que esta dislocado– le dijo tranquilamente en eso la pelinegra le dijo –entonces ¿es por eso que me mando a llamar a su oficina? – lo dijo confundida, en eso el pequeño sargento le respondió– te mande a llamar a mi oficina por que vi que estabas lastimada y por lo visto no querías que tu hermanastro se preocupara o quizá tal vez no quería que te viera tan vulnerable así que, para evitarte ir a la enfermería a escondidas o dejarte ese dolor para siempre, yo arreglare tu hombro, no quiero que una de mis mejores soldados por un accidente estúpido no mate titanes en la próxima misión-ahí salió el peine ya decía Mikasa por que el sargento la quería ayudar con su problema en el hombro ya que el sargento Levi es un hombre calculador y la misión de matar titanes es su prioridad así que ni más ni menos decidió aceptar la propuesta planteada.

En eso Levi le dijo a Mikasa– así que ahora te vuelvo a preguntar Ackerman te vas a quitar la chaqueta y tu blusa blanca es una orden– Mikasa sin más preámbulos empezó a desvestirse de sus ropas sin ninguna queja para solo quedarse con su sostén y quedara al descubierto su fornida espalda y su abdomen bien trabajado. En eso Levi le dijo a Mikasa –gracias Ackerman me gusta cuando acatan mis órdenes– el pelinegro se fue a un cajón donde salo un líquido trasparente parecía como aceite pero tenía un aromo exquisito lo unto en sus manos y empezó a masajear el hombro de Mikasa, en eso se pudo escuchar un pujido de dolor de la joven –AAHHHH MIERDA! DUELE– en eso el pequeño hombre respondo –tranquila estate quieta si te sigues moviendo así no podre hacerlo bien y te dolerá más – en eso la pelinegra respondió–lo siento sargento pero es que es la primera vez que me encuentro en una situación así el dolor es insoportable-en eso el sargento responde con su cara de indiferencia–enserio es tu primera vez vaya debería sentirme afortunado–dijo en un todo altanero mientras masajeaba el hombro de su cadete.

En eso Mikasa respondió con indiferencia y con pujidos –aahahhhhh pues claro que es mi primera vez usted me obligo a estar en esta situación aahh! – grito de desesperación y volvió a gritar –por favor sargento vaya un poco más despacio enserio que me duele –Levi casi enojado responde– por favor Ackerman deja de comportarte como una niña cobarde y enfrenta las consecuencias de tus actos tú me obligaste a estar en esta situación– Mikasa responde –ya sé que fue mi culpa aah! Pero usted me quiso hacer el favor– en eso Levi le dice a Mikasa –Ackerman recuéstate sobre mi escritorio quiero que te pongas boca abajo que ahora tengo que apoyar mi peso en ti para que empieces a sentir un poco de calidez en tu cuerpo –Mikasa acepto la orden de su superior y se acostó boca abajo en el escritorio de Levi, una vez acostada Mikasa se quitó el sostén para que su sargento tuviera más libertad, de poder acomodarle el hombro dislocado pero el sargento se dio cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer su cadete –vaya Ackerman me ahorraste tiempo, te iba hacer esa petición pero veo que me leíste la mente– en eso Mikasa responde –lo hago para sentirme más cómoda –en eso Levi volvió a untarse de ese aceite perfumado y con sus 2 manos empezó a masajear nuevamente el hombro derecho de Mikasa. De arriba hacia abajo, arriba hacia abajo en eso Mikasa ya no gritaba de dolor si no de placer se sentía en la gloria, el dolor ya había disminuido, sentía placer y claro no dudo en callárselo–sargento ¡aahh! ¡Dios mí! No sé si fue el cambio de posición pero que bien lo hace sargento ¡ahh! ¡Aahh! Mierda aaaaah! –en eso Levi contesto– enserio ¿te gusta? ¿quieres que siga? ¿ya paro de doler? ¿lo hago más rápido? porque estoy a punto de terminar –en eso Mikasa responde –tárdese lo que se tenga que tardar, que esto es muy placentero –en eso Levi responde –lo hare más rápido entonces– Levi acelero el pazo de sus manos más fuerte, Mikasa gritaba de alegría de placer su hombro, no le dolía enserio las manos de ese maldito enano hacían maravillas y por supuesto no dudo en callárselo  
–sargento quien es un usted sus manos hacen maravillas en mi cuerpo–en eso Levi en un tono de arrogante contesto –todo esto lo he aprendido con el paso del tiempo y si quieres te puedo enseñar para el día de mañana lo hagas tu misma–.

En eso Mikasa toda extasiada tiraba baba, se retorcía por que sentía rico el rose de las manos de ese enano cuando de pronto se escuchó un grujido de hueso scraaassskkkkk y Mikasa gritó.

–AAAAAAHHH! MIERDA! PTM– en eso el pequeño hombre respondió -eso fue todo por hoy Mikasa puedes ponerte tu ropa– mientras que Mikasa se vestía el sargento fue al baño, trajo consigo una venda y le dijo– espera deja y te pongo esto– Levi le puso la venda alrededor de su hombro una vez que termino de ponerle la venda dijo –con esto te sentirás mejor ya te acomode el hueso maso menos en 1 semana ya estarás de vuelta en el juego, procura descansar mañana, ni toda la semana habrá entrenamiento para ti procura descansar y cuídate Ackerman puedes retirarte– en eso Mikasa le dijo gracias sargento no sé cómo agradecérselo en eso rivaille le dijo –me debes un favor mocosa y espero que algún día me cumplirás ese favor puedes retirarte –.

Mikasa salió liberada, claro su hombro no le dolía tanto, ir con su superior a que le diera un relajante masaje vaya que si le funciono, salió de la oficina de su superior feliz pero claro sin demostrarlo hacia su habitación a descansar pero lo que nadie sabía es que 3 personas escucharon todo lo que le hizo el sargento a Mikasa pero por supuesto malinterpretando las cosas….

1 hora antes

Eren y jean estaban preocupados por lo que el sargento Levi fuera a decirle a Mikasa eren estaba pensativo y jean se dio cuenta y dijo –eren que te pasa te vez muy raro– el ojo verde respondió– estoy preocupado por Mikasa no sé qué habrá hecho que el sargento la mando a llamar a su oficina– jean con su cara de preocupación no se puso a pensar en eso y le hizo una propuesta a eren que no iba ser capaz de rechazar– oye eren y ¿si vamos a la oficina del sargento y escuchamos lo que le está diciendo a Mikasa? En eso rápidamente eren respondió –no digas estupideces cara de caballo que tal si nos descubren–en eso kirstein responde –no nos van a descubrir por qué nos esconderemos bien–.

Bueno el ojiverde acepto y fueron a escabullirse a la oficina de sargento Levi pero su gran sorpresa que al llegar a su oficina empezaron a escuchar lo que Levi le estaba diciendo a Mikasa.

_Levi: así que ahora te vuelvo a preguntar Ackerman te vas a quitar la chaqueta y tu blusa blanca es una orden_

_Mikasa: (hace un gran suspiro y se empieza a quitar la ropa)_

En eso eren le dice a jean pero que mierda estoy escuchando –en eso jean le dijo a eren–espera eren no interrumpas si nos llegan a escuchar el sargento nos va a matar.

Levi: gracias Ackerman me gusta cuando acatan mis órdenes

En eso eren dice –mierda Mikasa se quitó sus ropas porque mierda lo hizo qué coño no entiendo nada –jean le dice –cállate que no me dejas escuchar–

_Mikasa: AAHHHH MIERDA! DUELE._

_Levi: tranquila estate quieta si te sigues moviendo así no podre hacerlo bien y te dolerá más._

Jean se puso nervioso y dijo a eren –pero que le está haciendo el sargento a Mikasa la estará castigando la estará golpeando tenemos que detenerlo en eso eren le dice –espera hay que escuchar mas no hay que cometer un error por una confusión –en eso se escucha la voz de la pelinegra diciendo.

_Mikasa: lo siento sargento pero es que es la primera vez que me encuentro en una situación así el dolor es insoportable._

_Levi: enserio es tu primera vez vaya debería sentirme afortunado._

En eso eren todo enojado le dice a jean –pero que mierda están escuchando mis oídos no creo que Mikasa y el sargento están… –jean lo interrumpe y le dice –cállate jager cállate ella es tu hermana no es una maldita cualquiera ella y el no están follando Mikasa no es de esas mujeres– en eso se escucha la voz de Mikasa.

_Mikasa: aahahhhhh pues claro que es mi primera vez usted me obligo a estar en esta situación aahh! Por favor sargento vaya un poco más despacio enserio que me duele._

_Levi: por favor Ackerman deja de comportarte como una niña cobarde y enfrenta las consecuencias de tus actos tú me obligaste a estar en esta situación_.

En eso eren se tapa los oídos y empieza decir –no puedo escuchar más tengo que irme–pero jean lo detiene –espera jagger no seas cobarde tenemos que terminar de escuchar esto hasta que terminen de hablar nos vamos– eren asistió con la cabeza y se quedaron a escuchar lo demás.

_Mikasa: ya sé que fue mi culpa aah! Pero usted me quiso hacer el favor._

_Levi: Ackerman recuéstate sobre mi escritorio quiero que te pongas boca abajo que ahora tengo que apoyar mi peso en ti para que empieces a sentir un poco de calidez en tu cuerpo._

Eren no lo podía creer estaba que se lo llevaba la chingada y ni hablar de jean el esperaba ser el primero y el único en el corazón de Mikasa y al ver como se entregaba al sargento rivaille enserio que eso le dolía y no podía creerlo y así que eren y jean decidieron quedarse más tiempo escuchando hasta que un alto mando se acercó a ellos y le dijo  
–pero que rayos hacen aquí afuera de la oficina del sargento Levi– jean y eren voltearon rápidamente y vieron que era la teniente hanji zoe en eso eren le dice –teniendo por favor no toque la puerta tengo que terminar de escuchar esto, no puedo creer que el sargento Levi sea capaz de tal barbaridad –en eso Hanji confundida le dice a eren y jean  
–pero que está pasando por que están espiando a ver lo que dice el sargento Levi o con quien habla– en eso Hanji zoe empezó a escuchar lo que decía Levi

_Levi: vaya Ackerman me ahorraste tiempo, te iba hacer esa petición pero veo que me leíste la mente_

_Mikasa: lo hago para sentirme más cómoda_

En eso Hanji Zoe viene y dice –o dioj mío Levi esta con una mujer hahahhahaha maldito enano enfermo esta noche va a follar y quien es la afortunada chica ¿saben quién es? – en eso jean con su cara de decepción dice –es Mikasa Ackerman la mando a llamar a su oficina y nosotros la seguimos y empezamos a escuchar todo lo que oye –en eso Hanji se le empiezan a empañar los vidrios de sus lentes y dice–así con Ackerman maldito Levi aparte de maniaco sexual pedófilo hahhahha –en eso eren le dice a Hanji –teniente por favor baje la voz no nos vayan a descubrir– Hanji se calló y se puso junto con eren y jean a escuchar lo que decían adentro de la oficina Mikasa y Levi.

_Mikasa: sargento aahh! Dios mío! No sé si fue el cambio de posición pero que bien lo hace sargento ahh! Aahh! Mierdaa aaaaah!-_

_Levi: enserio ¿te gusta? ¿Quieres que siga? ¿Ya paro de doler? ¿Lo hago más rápido? porque estoy a punto de terminar_

Hanji estaba extasiada le empezó a escurrir un líquido rojo de su nariz mientras que eren se tapaba lo oídos y jean puso su mano en su boca y dijo –creo que voy a vomitar–. Se escucha la voz de Mikasa decir

_Mikasa: tárdese lo que se tenga que tardar que esto es muy placentero_

_Levi: lo hare más rápido entonces_

_Mikasa: aaahhh ¡! AAHHH! MIERDA! AAA sargento quien es un usted sus manos hacen maravillas en mi cuerpo_

_LEVI; todo esto lo he aprendido con el paso del tiempo y si quieres te puedo enseñar para el día de mañana lo hagas tu misma._

Hanji estaba tirada en el suelo con un derrame nasal crítico, eren seguía con los oídos tapados y diciendo –lalalalalalalalalla-mientras que jean empezó a vomitar en silencio

SCRACKSSSSSS….

_Mikasa: o mierda! Eso último dolió_

_Levi: eso fue todo por hoy Mikasa puedes ponerte tu ropa_

Mientras tanto Hanji desmayada eren como niño chiquito y jean todo vomitado les dijo  
–vámonos que Mikasa ya va a salir y nos va descubrir –eren responde –Hanji-san párate Mikasa ya va a salir– en eso eren, Hanji y jean fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones sin olvidar lo que escucharon y eren le dice a jean –hey eren no vayas a decirle a nadie lo que acabamos escuchar no quiero que se haga un chisme de Mikasa, quizá ella lo hizo porque ese maldito sargento la obligo y la violo – en eso eren responde –por favor jean el sargento no la violo ella quiso no podemos negarle nada, si ella quiere tener una relación con el tenemos apoyarla y listo –en eso jean responde –no, no, lo tolero no puedo creerlo que Mikasa se haya entregado a ese hombre que le dobla la edad tenemos que hablar con ella y nos explique –en eso eren lo interrumpe– jean yo soy su hermano es obvio que yo voy hablar con ella mañana y me tiene que dar muchas explicaciones – en eso jean dice  
– si tienes razón bueno dormiré que tengo el estómago revuelto y haz lo mismo eren– le contesta el ojiverde– claro jean hasta mañana– y se fueron a sus respectivos dormitorios.

Al día siguiente….

Mikasa se levantó temprano, claro está ya no le dolía el hombro pero lo curioso es que ella fue a la cocina y se encontró con varias personas de la legión de reconocimiento. cuchicheando en la cocina Mikasa casi no le importaba lo que decían pero lo que le pareció extraño es que casualmente cuando ella entro todos se callaron fue un silencio muy perturbador ella lo ignoro siguió su camino tomo un vaso con agua y regreso a su habitación mientras Mikasa se iba a su habitación las chicas y chicos de la legión del reconocimiento se dieron cuenta que Mikasa se fue y empezaron a hablar y a decir– si supieron del chisme! Mikasa Ackerman tiene una relación clandestina con el guapo sargento Levi– dijo una de ella –dios mío enserio Mikasa Ackerman creí que amaba a eren como lo ama tanto– le responde la otra –pues me vino de buena fuente que ayer en la oficina de sargento se escuchaban los gemidos de placer de Mikasa Ackerman– se escucha otra voz –de seguro el sargento Levi solo se está divirtiendo con ella– mientras que otra responde –no lo creo ella es una de las mejores matando titanes quizás el sargento Levi la vio cómo su igual y se enamoró de ella que romántico– mientras que otra con ilusión dice –yo opino lo mismo que ellos se aman y hasta me huele a boda una muy buena fuente me dijo que no es la primera vez que lo hacen, unos dicen que se dan sus escapadas en el bosque cuando el sargento entrena a Ackerman–.

Eren casualmente escucho la conversación y dijo –maldita sea quien le habrá dicho a esos cadetes de la legión de reconocimiento que Mikasa y Levi tienen una relación–.solo pensó en la persona más loca chismosa y excéntrica mujer y dijo-MIERDA LA TENIENTE HANJIII ANDA DE BOCA SUELTA ,SI ELLA FUE, ESTOY SEGURO-

Y eren fue rápidamente a reclamarle a la sargento Hanji del por que anda de chismosa por todo el campamento de la legión de reconocimiento.

Continuara…

**Como dije son two-shot espero y haya sido de su agrado ya tenia ganas de escribir enserio me moría por hacerlo, mas por que esta idea me salió de la nada y quise compartirlo con ustedes como varios me conocerán , soy una maldita enferma pervertida XD!, pero quise hacer algo divertido, casi nadie hace algo chusco, divertido o comedia romántica así que quiero, empezar hacer este tipo de comedias, si se preguntan por el otro fanfic rivamika hard, pss ya termine el cap 3 solo es cuestión de editarlo ,pero a ver si pronto lo hago nos vemos y gracias por leer**


	2. capitulo 1 parte 2

_**Hola fanfiction aquí , ya terminando este maravilloso two-shot, que enserio lo hice con todo el corazón de mi ser, por el simple hecho que se me ocurrió, pero como me salió demasiada larga para un one-shot por eso lo hice two-shot y a la vez three-shot pero NOOO solo two-shot hahahaha, enserio les agradezco mucho a las pocas personas que lo leyeron muchas gracias, solo lo hago para entretenerme en mis días de hospital , no sé si muchos sepan pero mi papa anda un poquito malito y pues está internado y me toca cuidarlo, cuando lo cuido es cuando se me dan estas ideas de Mikasa y Levi. Bueno ya no voy hablar tanto de mi disculpen, estos personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de isamaya bla bla bla xD nos leemos abajo..por cierto disculpen son como 7000 mil palabras hahahaha**_

* * *

Eren rápidamente fue a la oficina de la teniente Hanji, para hablar con ella tranquilamente, pero claro está, que si estamos hablando de Eren eso jamás, va suceder Eren estaba desesperado, enojado, traicionado y más impulsivo de lo normal.

llegando a la oficina de Hanji, Eren abre la puerta sin permiso y dice gritando –TENIENTE HANJI, DÍGAME LA VERDAD ACASO USTED FUE LA CHISMOSA ,QUE ANDA DICIENDO LO QUE PAZO ENTRE MIKASA Y EL SARGENTO LEVI.– en eso la mujer de los pelos cafeses responde –por favor Eren no sé de qué rayos me estás hablando, yo sería incapaz de andar hablando mal de tu hermana y el sargento Levi –cuando de pronto entra uno de sus asistentes su nombre moblit, con una fila de papeles muy grandes, que no se percató que eren estaba ahí y dijo – teniente Hanji le traigo esta pila de papeles que me dio el sargento Levi ,que por cierto está de más mal humor de lo normal, veo que ni Mikasa Ackerman puede componer ese hombre, creí que cuando conociera una mujer este se iba a poner más alegre , pero me equivoque. –en eso se ve como Hanji le hizo señas a moblit, moviendo los dedos y diciéndole en voz baja – cállate la boca imbécil – pero no entendió la señas de Hanji y siguió hablando –enserio teniente ese enano jamás cambiara bueno aquí le dejo los papeles, por cierto ahorita el sargento Levi y Mikasa Ackerman son el centro de atención en toda la legión de reconocimiento, lo que empezó como un pequeño chiste de su parte ahora todo el mundo lo sabe ja ja ja –lo dijo entre risas moblit ,Hanji estaba diciendo en su mente y toda nerviosa – maldito imbécil ya me quemaste con eren– en eso Eren no estaba enojado, podría decirse que sacaba humo del coraje Hanji creía que se convertiría en titán del coraje pero eren decidió tranquilizarse calmarse y tratar de hablar con Hanji lo más placentero posible o más bien eso creía y alzo la voz.

–MALDITA TENIENTE COMO SE ATREVE A DIFAMAR A MI HERMANASTRA ELLA QUE CULPA TIENE QUE TENGA UNA RELACION CON EL SARGENTO LEVI QUE POR CIERTO NADAMAS VIVE MOLESTANDOLO –en eso el asistente de Hanji dijo – este teniente perdón no vi a jagger, este tengo mucho trabajo adiós –Hanji con su cara de ¡mierda! –ya la cagaste moblit– y le dijo a jagger–está bien Eren yo fui quien empezó el chisme, si soy una boca floja pero es que debes de entenderme, Levi rara la vez esta con una mujer siempre creí que es asexual porque nunca lo vi interesado en alguien o en algo, además deberías estar feliz tu hermanastra, ya no te estará jodiendo tanto la existencia y estará pegado a ti–.

En eso Eren ya más tranquilo hablo con Hanji y dijo –creo que tiene razón, pero no quería que toda la legión de reconocimiento se enterara de esto sabe , no quiero que el sargento Levi le rompa el corazón a mi hermana, la quiero mucho para verla sufrir de nuevo –en eso Hanji le dice –no te preocupes Eren, el sargento Levi es un poco loco , maniaco de la limpieza, amargado, asesino a sangre fría y casi nunca deja que sus sentimientos se apoderen de él, pero es un buen hombre y si está saliendo con tu hermana debe de ser por que la quiere, porque así como te digo, nunca lo había visto con una mujer. –En eso Hanji tose y dice – cof cof o hombre cof cof–.

En eso eren viene y le dice a la teniente –está bien iré a hablar con Mikasa a ver qué me dice de su relación con el sargento Levi –lo dice más tranquilo– vuelve a reiterarle a la teniente –por favor teniente absténgase de seguir haciendo comentario de lo de anoche por favor no quiera ponerle más leña al fuego –en eso la de los cabellos castaños contesta –claro eren te prometo que nadie se entera – y dice como un murmullo – ya todos saben–

Eren se fue de la oficina de Hanji más tranquilo y decidido de ir a la habitación de Mikasa a ver si sus tareas en la legión de reconocimiento no la mantendría ocupada. En eso Hanji con una risa maliciosa viene y dice –sasha, armin y Connie pueden salir del closet creo que con esto ya les queda claro que la teniente Hanji Zoe no dice mentiras – en eso del closet salen sasha ,armin y Connie todos sorprendidos por lo que acaban de escuchar y dice el rubio –teniente no puedo creerlo, enserio que no puedo creerlo pensé que Mikasa odia al sargento Levi, jamás creí que se entendieran, aunque en el fondo me alegro son los soldados más fuertes de la humanidad y hacen muy buena pareja. –en eso el pelón Connie dice –mierda esto si es el chisme de la semana– en eso sasha toda impactada! dijo–no puedo creerlo, no puedo creerlo Mikasa y el sargento Levi no lo creo, no lo creo, hasta que los vea juntos los creeré– en eso la teniente les dice –que bueno que se escondieron a tiempo si no , si no se hubieran perdido el gran chisme de Mikasa y Levi –en eso la teniente Hanji empieza a reírse frenéticamente – hahahahhaahhHAHAHAHA HARE LA VIDA DEL SARGENTO LEVI UNA MISERIA QUE TODO EL MUNDO SE ENTERE QUE ESTA ENAMORADO AHHAHAHHA – armin , sasha y Connie se fueron al comedor ya que eran las 12:00 y es la hora de preparar la comida y se despidieron de la teniente – sargento nos vamos tenemos que ir al comedor a preparar la comida – en eso Hanji responde– claro chicos pueden retirarse eso es todo por hoy tómense el día libre y si encuentran a los tortolos juntos me avisan por favor –los chicos se despidieron y fueron hacer sus deveres,mientras tanto eren fue a buscar a su adorada hermana y le explicara las cosas.

* * *

Eren iba caminando por el pasillo, hacia la habitación de Mikasa, en eso toco la puerta 1 vez, luego 2 , ya muy desesperado volvió a tocar y Mikasa abrió la puerta y dijo –Eren , ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Estas lastimado? , ¿Algo te hicieron? –en la mente de eren se decía , – vaya esta mujer jamás cambiara conmigo– y le respondió a Mikasa  
–puedo pasar Mikasa, quiero hablar contigo de un asunto muy delicado –la pelinegra se sacó un poco de onda y le dijo –claro pasa, Eren y siéntate –los 2 se sentaron en la cama y hubo un silencio muy abrumador y la señorita rompió el silencio –dime que gustas decirme Eren –en eso el ojiverde todo nervioso ya que no sabía cómo lo iba a tomar su hermana se puso firme y le hecho la bomba tranquilamente –veras Mikasa el día de ayer que el sargento Levi te mando a su oficina a llamar, ya sé por qué te mando a llamar Mikasa –lo dijo todo nervioso en eso Mikasa lo interrumpió y dijo – te lo dijo el sargento Levi verdad, maldito enano le dije que no dijera nada de lo que pazo anoche le iré a reclamar– en eso nuevamente Eren la interrumpió –espera Mikasa él no me dijo nada yo te seguí junto con jean y la teniente Hanji. Quería saber por qué te mando a llamar y por cierto no tienes que darme explicaciones ya entendí –en eso Mikasa toda confundida dijo– enserio escuchaste todo lo dijimos – en eso eren le responde– si Mikasa escuchamos todo, pero no te preocupes es normal, si yo estuviera en tus zapatos y me sentiría así yo también lo hubiera hecho –en eso la peli negra responde –no estás enojado, pensé que cuando te enterarías te ibas a sentir inseguro, y que por un simple error ya no quisieras que te cuidara porque me verías vulnerable –en eso el de los cabellos cafés responde–para nada Mikasa eres mi familia y siempre serás mi familia y te quiero y claro quiero lo mejor para ti –en eso Mikasa hace una pausa y dice– gracias Eren sabía que ponía contar contigo, el sargento Levi es un gran hombre y por supuesto un gran líder que se preocupa por todos creí que era un maldito loco maniaco de la limpieza ,pero es un buen hombre.

En eso Eren ya todo feliz calmado tranquilizado porque su hermana le "explico las cosas" le dijo –bueno te dejo tengo cosas que hacer que me mando comandante Erwin– en eso la pelinegra le dijo – claro Eren nos vemos a la hora de la comida– el ojiverde responde  
–recuerda que es a las 2:00 pm la comida la prepara sasha vez que tiene buena mano para la cocina, hoy comeremos todos los de la legión juntos –en eso la pelinegra responde– por supuesto eso si el sargento Levi no hace que me retrase en los labores estaré ahí a las 2:00 pm – en eso eren le dice–si claro nada mas no hagas que me convierta en tío tan rápidamente nos vemos Mikasa– y Eren salió rápidamente.

Mikasa se quedó un poco pensativa y empezó hablar en voz alta –que abra querido decir eren con hacerlo tío, veo que convertirse en titán lo está afectando completamente la cabeza– en eso una rubia de se acercó a Mikasa y escucho toda la conversación de ella con Eren –oye Mikasa de que hablaron tú y Eren –en eso Mikasa le responde –bueno ya como sabe Eren te podre decir ati también, el día de ayer que estábamos en el entrenamiento del sargento Levi ,me pazo un accidente no sé si lo recuerdas. –En eso la rubia Historia le dice –si claro pero no vi que te lastimaras –en eso la pelinegra responde –si me lastime choque contra un árbol pero me acomode para que nadie viera y mucho menos Eren –en eso historia responde– a ya veo y ¿estás bien? – Mikasa respondió –si ya estoy bien el sargento Levi me acomodo el hueso ayer en la tarde ,no quería que eren se enterara pero por lo visto se enteró pero gracias al sargento Levi no paso a mayores y le estoy agradecida –en eso historia le contesta– menos mal que el sargento te ayudo si no ahorita estuvieras en la enfermería y Eren diciéndote de cosas jejeje – en eso Ackerman le responde –de hecho por eso no quería que nadie se enterara ya que Eren siempre buscar cualquier pretexto para alejarme de él, pero por lo visto lo tomo muy bien me alegro ya que no quiero pelear con el – entonces las 2 señoritas se pusieron a reír un rato y la joven rubia dijo – anda Mikasa párate que tenemos muchas cosas que hacer – en eso Mikasa responde –si claro tengo, tengo que recoger unos papeles sobre los días de descanso de entrenamiento que me dio el sargento Levi por mi accidente, me dijo que me los dejaría en el pasillo en el primer cajón para no sospechar así que iré por él y descansare– Historia le dio una sonrisa y le dijo –nos vemos a la hora de la comida– y se fue.

Mikasa se puso sus ropas tranquilamente, vaya que no le dolía ya el hombro, así que se dispuso a ir al pasillo a buscar el justificante que le había prometido el sargento que estaba en el pasillo su oficina.

Mientras caminaba en ese pasillo encontró una mesa que contenía una planta, abrió el cajón y su sorpresa fue que no había nada, en voz baja Mikasa Ackerman se dijo –sargento, sargento , sargento puf no debí confiar en usted –en eso se escucha una voz muy masculina y le dice –enserio no confías en mi – Mikasa se espanta al ver al hombre y tartamudeando dice –sa, sa, sargento lo siento señor no lo vi es que usted me dijo que a primera hora iba a estar ese justificante ahí , pues me confié disculpe –en eso el sargento con su cara de pocos amigos muy indiferente le contesta –tenga Ackerman aquí está el justificante espero y esto le sirva y repose no la quiero ver cortando leña o haciendo cosas bruscas porque si no me voy a enojar mucho con usted y la hare limpiar cada partícula de polvo del castillo me escucho.

Pero para la sorpresa de todos alguien estaba escuchando la conversación de estas 2 grandes figuras que son Mikasa Ackerman y el sargento Levi y la súper espía era nada más y nada menos que Sasha Braus y claro no quería perderse de la conversación de ellos. –así que Ackerman dime ya no te duele mucho– dijo el pelinegro –no ya casi no me duele ,gracias por lo de anoche– en eso el pelinegro contesta –de nada Ackerman tu sabes por qué lo hice no hagas que lo repita– en eso Mikasa toda indiferente le dijo –sabía que con usted no es bueno a gradecer, su ego lo tiene muy alto a pesar de ser un enano –Levi con risa dijo –jejeje Ackerman veo que usted no cambia para nada, pensé que con lo que pazo anoche me iba a tener un poco más de respeto y consideración– a lo que ella contesto –como ya lo mencione se lo agradezco y punto–.

–bueno Ackerman cualquier cosa que usted requiera voy a estar en mi oficina, y usted sabe a lo que me refiero– y se retiró tranquilamente y Mikasa hizo lo mismo cada quien a diferentes lados.

En eso Sasha toda impactada por la situación fue corriendo a ver a Connie y Armin para contarles lo que acaba de ver, que por cierto estaban preparando la comida y Sasha no trajo los tubérculos de la bodega por andar escuchando a Mikasa y a Levi. Llego a la cocina y empezó a gritar.

–es cierto, es cierto todo el cierto, me acabo de topar a Mikasa y al sargento Levi en el pasillo cerca de la bodega– Connie dejo sus deberes y le dijo a Sasha, –de que hablas Sasha te encontraste al sargento Levi y Mikasa juntos, que ¿se estaban besando? –en eso entra Jean a la cocina e interrumpe –vaya veo que ya saben lo que hay entre Mikasa Ackerman y el sargento Levi –lo dijo en un tono de tristeza en eso Armin le responde –si estábamos en la oficina de la teniente Hanji, escuchamos como Eren le reclamaba a la teniente por andar de chismosa , que por cierto gracias a ella ya todo el mundo en las murallas sabe de su relación clandestina, entre Mikasa y el sargento .En eso Connie todo extasiado le dice a todo el mundo–porfavar! Ya cállense y dejen hablar a Sasha y nos cuente el nuevo chisme del romance del sargento –todos se callaron y dejaron hablar a Sasha –pues como decía me los tope en el pasillo hablando de lo de anoche, Mikasa muy indiferente y el sargento Levi como que lo hacía en tono de burla pero con coqueteo, se los juro se me hizo raros verlos así, y al final de todo el sargento Levi le dijo a Mikasa que si se le ofrecía algo iba a estar todo el día en su oficina –todos se quedaron con su cara de WDF , en que preciso momento el sargento Levi se volvió tan descarado, para copular con su cadete en la oficina y por cierto todos los días. Se pusieron a pensar todos en eso Armin les dice –basta ya Mikasa ya es una mujer plena y lo que haga con su vida no nos concierne deberíamos apoyarla en su relación y ya dejen de hablar de ella por dios.

Todos se calmaron decidieron callarse y dijeron al mismo tiempo –perdón tienes razón– y se callaron y empezaron a preparar la comida para el gran banqueta que es a las 2:00pm.

* * *

La teniente Hanji estaba en su oficina haciendo su papeleo, y llega el comandante Erwin para hablar con ella, –Hanji quiero hablar con usted– si dígame comandante lo dijo Hanji tranquila –por ahí escuche rumores que dicen que usted anda difamando al sargento Levi, que tiene una relación con la cadete Mikasa Ackerman –dijo el fornido rubio– si fui yo, pero era inevitable mantenerme callada ante esta situación ya que por fin Levi trajo una chica a comer a la casa hahaha –lo dijo Hanji entre risa –por favor Hanji, si Levi se llega a enterar sobre esta artimaña tuya para joderle la existencia no podre controlarlo sabes– le dijo el sexi rubio –lo se Erwin no te preocupes no me va a pasar nada deberías estar feliz que por fin se está enamorando y cambie esa faceta de amargado, no mucho pero ya es algo– dijo la de los cabellos castaños –lose Hanji pero por favor no hagas un show donde dejes a Levi en ridículo ante todos, te lo pido nos vemos– dijo el rubio mientras se retiraba de la oficina de la teniente Hanji.

Mientras tanto Hanji con una sonrisa maliciosa grito –MOBLIT, MOBLIT, MOBLIT! DONDE ESTAS REQUIERO DE TUS SERVICIOS– llego el joven atareado diciendo –si teniente Hanji que se le ofrece– Hanji empezó a esculcar entre sus cajones para sacar una brillante llave, con su cara maliciosa y loca le dice a moblit – jajajjaja pon atención a lo que te voy a decir Moblit esta llave , es la llave de la oficina de Levi exactamente a la 1:50 minutos de la tarde , el maniaco de la limpieza va lavarse los dientes ya que siempre se lava los dientes antes de ir a comer ,fuera de su oficina cuando veas que el salga cierras su oficina con seguro trata de que no te vea hahaha– en eso Moblit todo nervioso viene y dice –Hanji san pero que intenta hacer con esto– en eso la morena responde –vengarme de todas las veces que Levi se ha burlado de mi ofendiéndome, diciéndome 4 ojos, haciendo me bullying hahahhaa! Maldito enano hoy me las pagaras– en eso su asistonto le dice –pero que gana usted con cerrar su oficina– en eso Hanji toda emocionada le dice– veraz Moblit ,Levi saldrá, tu cerraras su oficina, ya que él siempre come como un forever alone en su oficina así que si la cerramos el ira al comedor, haremos que Mikasa Ackerman se siente en nuestra mesa, solo lograremos eso si Eren se sienta con nosotros , así que el plan es desenmascarar a los 2 enfrente de todos, muestren su relación como pareja ahhaha soy muy mala– en eso moblit dice –teniente Hanji está jugando con fuego, pero ordenes son órdenes y las acatare– en eso la teniente dice –puedes retirarte Moblit y hazlo no me falles

* * *

Eran las 1:50 exactamente y Levi salió de su oficina como Hanji predijo y Moblit rápidamente lo hizo, cerró la puerta con seguro y salio corriendo al comedor ya que a las 2:00pm iba ser el gran banquete y la hora de la comida. Mientras tanto Levi termino de lavar sus dientes y cuando intento abrir su puerta dijo –pero que mierda–pateo, empujo, golpeo su propia puerta y dijo –mierda alguien me está jugando una broma mierda ya es la hora de la comida con lo que me molesta ir al comedor de la legión a comer stk mierda–

Eran las 2:00 pm en punto todo el comedor estaba lleno y ahí estaba Hanji haciéndole señal a Levi, para que se sentara con ellos. Para la gran sorpresa de Levi es que donde estaba sentada, Hanji también se encontraba todo su escuadrón, Sasha, Connie, Jean, Eren, Armin, Historia y por supuesto Mikasa Ackerman, Hanji le empezó a gritar, –enano ven para acá aquí hay un asiento disponible aquí alado de Mikasa– en eso Hanji le dice a Eren-no te molesta que se siente aquí Levi verdad Eren –en eso el titán le responde –no, no me molestas es más quiero conocerlo mejor y convivir con el cómo familia –Mikasa no le tomo importancia a las palabras de Eren, pues claro, ni Levi ni Mikasa sabían del maléfico plan de Hanji tenía en mente, su plan desenmascarar su relación abiertamente con toda la legión de reconocimiento, solo por el simple hecho de joderle la vida más a Levi, devolverle tantas burlas de su parte y Hanji estaba emocionada de los que estaba a punto de suceder.

Una vez que estaban ya todos comiendo, tranquilamente Hanji rompió el hielo haciéndole literalmente, preguntas que sonaban más como afirmaciones –así que dime Levi, que tal tu tiempo libre de matar titanes. –en eso el pelinegro responde –no me quejo– en eso Hanji con todo el malvado plan en mente fue sacando la verdad poco a poquito –si me imagino que no te quejas, ya que pues en tu oficina jamás te aburres –lo dijo burlándose Hanji en eso Levi entendió la indirecta –a ver Hanji explícate a que te refieres– Hanji se hecho una carcajada en eso que se le hacía tan mono ver a Levi tan confundido –ya basta de fingir todos en este comedor sabemos que hiciste ayer en la noche con Mikasa Ackerman –Mikasa estaba comiendo, empezó a toser de la impresión y de pena se tranquilizó, en eso el sargento Levi le responde a Hanji con toda la tranquilidad posible – a eso, vaya que aquí si son chismosos– en eso Hanji toda extasiada le responde –entonces no lo niegas– Mikasa totalmente apenada no sabía qué hacer ,era muy buena actuando indiferente –por qué negar algo que yo también quise hacer es solo que Ackerman me pidió estrictamente que no dijera nada a nadie pensó que Eren se iba a enojar con ella –en eso Eren le responde –para nada sargento al contrario me alegro que usted ha puesto sus ojos en Mikasa usted es un hombre recto y cabal jamás la lastimaría yo lo sé –en eso el sargento responde –yo solo lo hice porque tu hermanastra lo permitió, si no jamás lo hubiera hecho, yo soy un hombre que jamás dañaría a una mujer, ni haría cosas que no quisiera– entonces Hanji se puso un poco triste ella creyó que Levi lo iba a negar todo y se iba a exaltar y empezaría a tirar todo y mandar limpiar a todos.

Así que empezó con el plan b, que consistía en hacer hablar a Mikasa así que empezó a bombardearla nuevamente pero ahora a Mikasa con preguntas que parecían afirmaciones –así que dime Mikasa fue amable contigo el sargento anoche– Mikasa estaba confundida ya que, por que Hanji quería saber tanto de cómo le compuso el hombro el sargento Levi y groseramente y despotamente le dijo –eso no le concierte a usted teniente– en eso Hanji se rio y dijo en su mente –ya caíste Mikasa Ackerman– y le dijo a la pelinegra –enserio discúlpame Mikasa no era mi intención ofenderte pero como anoche le iba a entregar unos papeles a Levi pues escuche todo lo que te hizo – y Hanji le giño el ojo a Mikasa– en eso la señorita Ackerman estaba más confundida de lo normal y con su cara tranquila le dijo– a ya veo con que usted fue la que le dijo a Eren que me estaba haciendo el sargento Levi–en eso Levi voltea a ver a Hanji y le dice –maldita cuatro ojos, no te metas en lo que no te importa deja de estar interrogando a mis cadetes y andando haciendo chismorreos como verdulera del mercado de trost, así que cállate de una buena vez y déjanos comer –lo dijo mientras se metía un pedazo de pan a la boca – en eso Hanji le dice– lo siento Levi no pude aguantarme es que cuando se habla de ti es inevitable no meterme pero está bien me calmare– en eso todos siguieron comiendo pero Hanji dijo en su mente – maldita sea se me está saliendo de las mano tendré que activar el plan c – y nuevamente la loca Zoe no se pudo callar la boca.

bueno que tengan buen provecho todos y también a ti sargento enamorado Levi, en eso Levi le dice a Hanji –a ver maldita loca ya se te zafo un tornillo porque mierda dices que estoy enamorado – la teniente se le dibujo una sonrisa, el pescado acaba de picar el anzuelo –pues porque va a ser , si ahorita me acabas de confesar todo Levi – a ver maldita loca explícate –en eso la teniente responde –pues no me acabas de decir que tú y Mikasa se la pasaron encerrados en tu oficina, y vaya que Mikasa no paraba de gritar, me doy cuenta que a pesar de ser un enano haz de estar bien equipado hahahahaha –Mikasa no lo soporto más y alzo la voz para gritarle a la teniente Hanji – BASTA TENIENTE BASTA NO SÉ QUÉ MIERDA ESTÁ INTENTANDO DECIR, PERO YA ME LO IMAGINO USTED CREE QUE EL ENCERRON QUE TUVIMOS EL SARGENTO LEVI Y YO FUE POR FUIMOS A COGER ES LO QUE ME ESTÁ DANDO A ENTENDER– en eso Levi la interrumpe –basta Mikasa ella es tu superior yo me encargo MALDITA CUATRO OJOS,PRIMERO DEBES DE PREGUNTAR ANTES DE ANDAR DIFAMANDO UN MALDITO CHISME AHORA TODO TIENE SENTIDO, LAS RISAS DE TODOS EN ESTE MALDITO COMEDOR CUANDO ME SENTE ALADO DE MIKASA, – el sargento Levi estaba enojado al igual que Mikasa los dos tenían la misma cara de enojo Eren al ver esto interrumpe– sargento no trate de negarlo Mikasa me lo dijo todo– en eso Mikasa le grita a Eren– YO QUE TE DIJE EREN, YO JAMAS TE DIJE QUE FUI A COPULAR CON EL SARGENTO HASTA TU ME CREES UNA MALDITA CUALQUIERA QUE SE ACUESTA CON SUS SUPERIORES SABES QUE ME VOY DE AQUÍ ADIOS– en eso el sargento le dice a Mikasa – espera Ackerman voy a aclarar esto– AVER MALDITA VOLA DE MOCOSOS DE MIERDA, COMO NO TIENEN NADA BUENO QUE HACER, LES DIRE LO QUE PAZO ENTRE MIKASA ACKERMAN Y YO, ELLA SE DISLOCO EL HOMBRO Y LA MANDE A LLAMAR A MI OFICINA PARA ACOMODARSELO Y PUNTO– Levi se sentó en la mesa para seguir comiendo y Mikasa hizo lo mismo en eso Armin y los demás empezaron a cuchichear en voz baja – eso quiere decir que ellos jamás fueron pareja –dijo jean – en eso sasha responde– ahora entiendo por qué el sargento Levi le dijo que si se le ofrecía algo fuera a su oficina era para acomodárselo más que estúpida fui– en eso eren dice– ahora veo por qué Mikasa grita no gritaba de placer si no por el dolor de su hombro– así que mejor decidieron callarse todos y no hacer ningún comentario

–Hanji le dice toda triste porque enserio creía que ese enano se había enamorado y se le quitaría lo amargado a Levi– entonces entre Mikasa y tú no hay absolutamente nada – en eso Levi le responde – no nada – en eso la teniente le dice – entonces esos gritos de Mikasa, que se escuchaban afuera de tu oficina eran gritos de dolor por que le estabas acomodando el hombro– Levi ya calmado con su tono de indiferencia le respondió– si así es, y ya cállate la boca y déjame comer tranquilamente ,además es imposible que un hombre como yo se fije en una mocosa como Ackerman– en eso Mikasa toda exaltada por todo escucho el comentario de Levi y por supuesto no dudo en callárselo – hai si como si fuera un martirio tener una relación con un cadete, ni que fuera usted el hombre más guapo de por aquí.

Levi con un tono sarcástico dijo – ya quisieras que yo me fijara en ti maldita mocosa– en eso la pelinegra empezó a alzar la voz–usted ya quisiera tenerme como su mujer, pero como es por obviedad usted jamás llegara a mi altura ups se me salió, – todos en la mesa se intentaban hacerse chiquitos ante la situación en eso Hanji tenía una cara de satisfacción su plan había resultado todo un éxito no como esperaba, porque creyó que el enano se había enamorado, pero feliz porque si logro el cometido de fastidiarle la vida al sargento, así que Levi ya empezaba a irritarse nuevamente y dijo –eso me pasa por hacerte un favor acomodándote el hombro, que no se te olvide que estas en deuda conmigo por haberte acomodado ese hombro – Mikasa exaltada le dice– YO NO SE LO PEDÍ USTED QUISO HACERLO LO ACABA DE CONFESAR A TODOS EN ESTE MALDITO COMERDOR– en eso Levi responde– ALTO MOCOSA NO TE PERMITO QUE ME FALTES EL RESPETO–

En eso se escucha un –BASTA YA! – en eso se ve una figura varonil imponente es el comandante Erwin Smith y se acerca a la mesa donde estaba la discusión y dice – Hanji que te dije con poner fuera de sus casillas a Levi –dio un gran suspiro y nuevamente reitero y dijo en voz alta – todos los que están aquí pueden irse a descansar tienen el día libre excepto ustedes los de la mesa alborotadora–

En eso Connie dice –mierda porque nos sentamos aquí , o cierto Hanji nos pidió que nos sentáramos aquí, maldita teniente loca ahora tendremos que limpiar estos platos rotos y eso que nosotros no fuimos los chismosos si no Jean Eren y Hanji– Erwin alzo la voz y el menciono a Hanji –Hanji que te dije hace ratos, te dije que no hicieras un escándalo y pusieras a Levi fuera de sus casillas, así que por favor cuéntame que pazo aquí – dijo muy tranquilo el sexi rubio a lo que la mujer esquizofrénica dijo –hahahhahaha Erwin te perdiste el show enserio, te acuerdas que pensábamos que Levi se había enamorado pues adivina que, fue mentira todo fue una terrible confusión, resulta que Ackerman se disloco el hombro y pues el sargento Levi le hizo el favor de acomodárselo eso fue todo –en eso Erwin con una sonrisa dijo –ya veo bueno pueden retirarse a descansar acabo de dar la orden de que todos tienen el día libre –en eso Levi le dice Erwin –no era necesario darnos el día libre a todos este comedor es una basura deberían limpiarlo – a lo que el rubio Erwin responde– les di el día libre ya que pensaba invitarlos a cenar a ti y a Ackerman para darles una felicitación de su nueva relación – pero dadas las circunstancias veo que ya no se va poder–.lo dijo entre risas el rubio guapo, sexi, moja calzones.

Levi se paró de la mesa y se retiró sin decir nada , mientras tanto Mikasa tenía los cachetes rojos por lo que había comentado el comandante estaba que se moría de pena ella en su mente decía–mierda que vergüenza hasta el comandante creía que tenía una relación con el– así que todos se pararon de la mesa y se fueron a sus respectivos dormitorios a descansar en eso viene Hanji y le dice a Mikasa –Ackerman espera quiero hablar contigo– en eso la pelinegra le dice– yo no tengo nada de qué hablar con usted, deje irme a descansar como vera mi hombro necesita reposo – en eso Hanji toda decepcionada.

– enserio discúlpame Ackerman no era mi intención, faltarte el respeto enserio creí que tú y Levi tenían una relación formal, ya que pues nunca había metido a una mujer a su oficina, pues me emocione y confundí las cosas. Enserio discúlpame no era mi intención meterte en este juego, pero debes de entenderme es un agasajo para mí en este mundo tras las murallas, divertirse un poco y no hay mejor manera, que joderle la existencia a Levi – en eso Mikasa le responde– está bien teniente la entiendo y tomo sus disculpas pero por favor ya no se meta conmigo –en eso Hanji la abraza y se separa de ella y le dice – te lo prometo Mikasa , a y por cierto ten esta llave, dásela al sargento Levi ,debe de estar desesperado, ya que como antes, la oficina de Levi era mía pues puse un cerrojo secreto, vez que mis experimentos son los mejores y no quiero que nadie se entere de esto. ve a dárselo debe de estar desesperado por no poder entrar a su oficina, se la daría yo pero me odia, por cierto jejej es una orden –Mikasa se dio cuenta que Hanji es una maldita cuando se lo propone y claro Hanji tenía una sonrisa al darle la llave a Mikasa –así que sin decir nada le quito la llave a Hanji y fue a la oficina del sargento para darle la llave y retirarse estaba un poco sentida por lo que le dijo el sargento Levi que por cierto su discusión no había terminado por que Erwin los interrumpió así que decidió ir tranquila entregarle la llave y retirarse.

* * *

Ahí estaba el sargento Levi intentando abrir su puerta que la verdad no sabía cómo se había atorado, la pateo, y hasta traía unas herramientas y nada. En eso llega la joven Ackerman y le dice –necesita ayuda sargento– y voltea la mira de reojo y dice –a eres tú puedo solo gracias –en eso viene Mikasa se acerca a él se hace a un lado, abre la puerta y dice Mikasa –listo sargento ya abrí su puerta – en eso viene y dice Levi–maldita mocosa solo vienes a burlarte de mi verdad –en eso la pelinegra responde –para nada, me mando Hanji a darte esta llave ahora si no se le ofrece nada me retiro –en eso con cara de fastidio Levi le dijo a la joven –espera Ackerman, supongo que gracias, también te debo una disculpa, no era mi intención desquitarme contigo hace ratos, odio ser el centro de atención de todos, pero esa maldita Hanji me las va a pagar por haber cerrado la puerta, si no fuera mujer le hubiera roto esa nariz de bruja que tiene –en eso Mikasa responde–supongo dándole la llave estamos a mano –Levi la viro de pies a cabeza vivoreandola hizo una ligera sonrisa y dijo –ni lo sueñes ,Hanji te mando a darme la llave así que eso no cuenta niña, me sigues debiendo un favor – Mikasa dio un gran suspiro y dijo –esta bien sargento, pongamos las cosas claras, usted no me agrada, ni yo le agrado así que dígame, cual es el maldito favor que quiere que le haga por haberme ayudado ayer –en eso Levi se tranquilizó y dijo muy galantemente –entienda cadete, usted no me cae mal, solo a usted le falta disciplina, y como le falta disciplina yo planeo corregirla, apoyarla ya que el día que yo no esté aquí usted es la más cercana a tomar mi lugar eso es todo. –Mikasa se sonrojo al escuchar eso, jamás le había pasado eso con alguien más que no fuera eren, se sentía extraña así que se tranquilizó, se quedó muda sin palabras fue un silencio abrumador y sargento Levi al ver la expresión de la muchacha dio una sonrisa y dijo –no te pongas así Ackerman, algún día tenías que saber que ,tu como yo llevas cargando las esperanzas de la humanidad deberías estar orgullosa – Mikasa intento cubrir su cara con la bufanda roja pero recordó que no la traía puesta así que mejor se dio la vuelta y le dijo –gracias sargento si no se le ofrece otra cosa me retiro a descansar que me duele mi hombro –en eso el sargento le dice – te sigue doliendo el hombro, pensé que había hecho un gran trabajo, anda pasa a mi oficina y veré que puedo hacer – en eso Mikasa le responde – si hizo un gran trabajo, si me duele pero es normal usted dijo que ya debo de dejar de llorar y gritar como una mocosa, y por cierto no creo volver a entrar a su oficina nunca –el sargento Levi vio que Mikasa se ponía nerviosa al hablar del tema, de la gran confusión que se armó en cuestiones de unas horas gracias a la teniente Zoe, que se vieron involucrados y por supuesto Levi también le encantaba joderle la vida a sus cadetes y se vio tentado hacer varias afirmaciones –que ¿tienes miedo que tu preciado hermanito nos espié de nuevo? ¿Y me escuche como compongo tu hombro?, por qué solo fue eso, a menos que tu quisieras algo más, lo podríamos intentar– en un tono prepotente ,Levi le encantaba joder la madre a Mikasa ya que es una mocosa testaruda y jamás acata las ordenes en el campo de batalla, por otra parte Mikasa vio las intenciones de su superior y empezó a estar a la defensiva –con todo respeto sargento, ya quisiera que yo me interesara en un enano prepotente como usted, si es muy bueno en lo que hace, tiene experiencia, pero jamás me fijaría o lo desearía como hombre –lo dijo en un tono serio la pelinegra, mientras tanto Levi le encantaba esa faceta de Mikasa podría decirse que le gustaba molestarla quería saber hasta donde era capaz de llegar su cadete con tal de llevar las de ganar.

En eso Levi se empezó acercar a su cara, quedar frente con frente, Mikasa no se doblego ante la situación tenía la frente en alto, Levi también pero claro por su estatura tenía que hacer la cabeza para arriba para tenerla de frente, en eso el pelinegro le dice –a entonces supongo que no importa que invada tu espacio personal– la señorita Ackerman tenía un nivel de tolerancia en su espacio personal cosa que no podía estar tan cerca de alguien a menos que fuera Eren, pero esto parecía más que un reto, una prueba que por supuesto ella no quería perder –dígame sargento, tan valiente es como para acercarse a mí– el sargento responde –soy el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad y tu una mocosa tonta que no sabe, con quien se está metiendo y aparte podría hacerte lo que quiera al fin y al cabo usted está lastimada sería una presa fácil, y es por eso que no hare algo que usted no quiera –y se da la vuelta y empieza a caminar a su oficina ,se empieza detener se da la vuelta y le dice –pero prepárese Ackerman porque cuando ese hombro se sane usted no se salvara de mí y la podre castigar por no tenerme respeto se lo advierto –Levi siguió caminando rumbo a su oficina y claro la joven está enojada, no porque invadió su espacio personal, sino porque la llamo débil por su accidente que por estar lastimada, no estaba a su altura ,así que fue corriendo tras de él lo jalo del hombro lo retacho contra la pared, Levi no lo vio venir pero como Mikasa estaba lastimada si hacia algo imprudente la lastimaría más y eso no quería así que se dejó doblegar ante Mikasa y una vez contra la pared Mikasa le dijo –maldito enano de mierda, solo porque estoy lastimada me cree vulnerable, no yo soy una mujer fuerte y jamás escúcheme bien jamás sucumbiré ante nadie –el sargento Levi estaba sorprendido ante la situación así que con delicadeza brusca cambio los papeles volteo a Mikasa y ahora ella estaba contra la pared y ella se quejaba del dolor que le acaba de provocar Levi al retacharla al muro y el sargento dijo –mírate muchacha, no te das cuenta que estas muy débil –entonces Levi empezó acercar su cara a la de Mikasa como si quisiera darle un beso y menciono Levi –vez en estos precisos instantes podría besarte, quitarte la ropa y hacerte mi mujer –en eso Mikasa respondió –pues hágalo, yo sé que usted jamás se atrevería hacerme algo así usted mismo lo dijo si lo hace quiere decir que se está retractando de su palabra –Levi se rio, y vaya que si Mikasa ,se supo cómo acomodar las palabras, sinceramente Mikasa Ackerman le ha ganado al sargento Levi en un duelo de palabras pero tenía un as bajo la manga ,Levi se rio se separó de ella y le dijo –tienes razón Ackerman jamás lo haría, a menos que tu quisieras o, que me pagaras el favor que me debes –Mikasa se sobo el hombro y le dijo– no se atrevería verdad maldito pervertido– en eso Levi fue caminando a su oficina nuevamente y comento– ya te dije yo no haría nada que tu no quieras, así que me retiro, nos vemos Ackerman y te recuerdo que me debes un favor – y Levi se fue con la frente en alto caminando, sí que le cambio los papeles el sargento Levi, mientras tanto Mikasa que creyó que había ganado el duelo de palabras ese maldito enano se la supo hacer mientras que Mikasa en su mente dijo –no maldito chibi no me vas a ganar– vino jalo a Levi del brazo y le planto un beso en la boca, fue un beso rápido ni el sargento Levi lo vio venir, el sargento se quedó impacto no creyó que Mikasa fuera capaz de hacer eso, es más ni él pensaba hacerlo solo estaba jodiendole la vida en eso Mikasa dijo –con eso mi deuda esta saldada con usted y no le debo nada– a lo que el sargento vio la oportunidad con su mano derecha tomo la nuca de Mikasa ,y con la mano izquierda su cintura para acercarla a él y la beso , un beso placentero, largo, el creyó que Mikasa no le iba a corresponder pero su gran sorpresa fue que o cielos sus lenguas estaban danzando, el disfrutaba ese beso al igual que su cadete, se siguieron besando, Mikasa estaba petrificada no movía ningún musculo, solo su lengua, que igual no sabía por qué lo besaba, sentía rico, ese maldito besaba muy bien, hasta que Levi se separó de ella y vio algo que jamás había visto, inocencia de parte de ella , sus cachetes rojo, sus ojos cerrados que al abrirse le dijera que ya todo había acabado tenía la cara, como si hubiera tenido un sueño hermoso y cavaba de despertarse entonces una vez separados el sargento dijo –ahora si con esto su deuda conmigo esta saldada– y se fue caminando y entro a su oficina, a lo que Mikasa solamente se quedó parada asimilando lo que acababa de pasar y vio como el sargento se encerró en su oficina mientras tanto ella con su mano derecha toco sus labios y dijo–lo bese y luego me beso, porque permití esto, maldito enano de mierda– Mikasa cambio la faceta de ilusionada a una totalmente irritable –bueno mínimo ya no le debo nada a ese engendro del mal– salió del pasillo directamente a su habitación mientras, que el sargento Levi fue a dentro de su oficina se sirvió una taza de té sentó en su escritorio y se dispuso a seguir trabajando en unos enormes papeles que tenía , le daba un sorbo a su taza de té y se preguntaba a sí mismo –¿por qué lo hice?, ¿por qué lo hice?, jamás dejare llevarme por mis impulsos otra vez maldita sea– y tiro su taza de té al suelo, y re fue a descansar a su cama para pensar con su almohada, pero en el fondo no dejaba de pensar en ese beso que se dio con su cadete Mikasa Ackerman.

Una vez que no había nadie en los pasillos, Levi y Mikasa se fueron se podía escuchar una risa maléfica que decía – hahahahahha, lo sabía hhahhaha, sabía que Levi estaba enamorado hahahaha y parecer ser que a ella no le es indiferente hahahahah, Pero nuevamente lo que nadie sabía es que cierta científica, los estaba espiando y vio toda esa escenita y no estaba feliz, estaba extasiada de felicidad, al parecer la teniente Hanji Zoe era una experta para crear planes macabros para joderle la existencia a Levi y dijo –hahaha lo sabía que ellos 2 se entendían pero mejor me guardare este secreto y hare que las cosas se pongan aún mejor hahahahahahah – dijo la teniente Hanji Zoe. Mientras salía de su escondite, cantando la canción….el amor, el amor no deja de ser el amor, el amor siempre busca el bien el amor, EL AMOR!.

* * *

_**Wuoooo ,que les parecio , de mi parte esto fue todo,ya que como lo mencione es un two-shot fin lo termine,pero tengo varias ideas en mi cabeza igual planeno hacerla two-shot,ahhahaha bueno saludos a todos los de grupo rivaille x Mikasa is love 3 por que encerio haii me la vivo todos los días, platicando con gente chévere! Saludos a mary! Mary déjame un review sexie hahaha nos vemos pronto adios**_


End file.
